Puppycorn's Brain
by jiggylagos
Summary: Parody of SML: Jeffy's Brain. After sniffing an excessive amount of pepper, Puppycorn sneezes his own brain out. The other have to get his brain back in his head. Rated T just in case and for some dark humor.


It was a bright and sunny morning in the Unikingdom. Inside one of the castle's bedrooms, the kingdom's ruler Unikitty flew up from her bed, excited as always.

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DA-AY!" The princess sang. "Good morning, World!"

She rushed out of her bed room and ran into her brother, Prince Puppycorn.

"Hey, sis!" He greeted.

"Hey, little bro!" She replied. "Dr. Fox said she has a new invention to show us today."

"Oh, boy! Race you to the lab."

With that, he sprinted away.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" She called as she flew after him.

After getting themselves breakfast, waffles for Unikitty and an omelet for Puppycorn, who for some reason had an excessive amount of pepper on it. They had taken their breakfasts into the lab, being too excited to eat there.

"Hey, Dr. Fox!" Unikitty greeted.

"Unikitty, Puppycorn, you're just in time for the unveiling of my latest invention!" Dr. Fox said excitedly.

Just then, she was interrupted by Puppycorn sneezing.

"Sorry, must've put in too much pepper." He said.

"Gesundheit." Dr. Fox pardoned. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

She was cut off again when Puppycorn let out a louder sneeze. Before the girls could talk he started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Little bro?" Unikitty asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Puppycorn let out one last mighty sneeze, causing shocking to happen: his brain flew out of his nose and splat to the floor as his body fell limp. Seeing that, the girls let out ear-piercing screams.

"OH, MY GOD! HE JUST SNEEZED HIS BRAIN OUT!" Unikitty cried as she turned pale white.

"How was that even possible?!" Dr. Fox exclaimed.

Suddenly, Richard and Hawkodile rushed in, having heard the shrieks.

"We heard screaming!" Hawkodile said.

"Princess, is everything alright?" Richard asked.

The princess pointed to the ground at Puppycorn's body and brain.

"HOLY CRAP! What the hell happened here?!" Hawkodile yelped.

"Well, he-he had too much pepper on his omelet and-and he just sneezed his brain out somehow!" Unikitty explained as her eyes welled up with tears of worry.

"How is that even possible?" Richard asked.

"That's what I said." Dr. Fox butted in.

"Can't we just put his brain back?" Hawkodile suggested.

"I guess we can try." Dr. Fox said.

With that, she went to pick up the brain when she couldn't get a hold of it.

"Okay, this is slippery!" She said as it flew out of her paws.

"Get that brain!" Unikitty yelled as they went after it.

"I'll bring Puppycorn's body." Hawkodile said as he picked up the prince's body before joining them.

Richard tried to get it, but the brain bounced right off his head. Unikitty tried too, but it was really slippery.

"I almost had it." She groaned.

"I got it!" Hawkodile exclaimed.

Unfortunately, he accidentally smacked the brain into a glass box full of other brains.

"Oh no! His brain!" Unikitty cried. "Stay positive, maybe we can find it. For all we know it could be this one."

"Or this." Dr. Fox interjected as she pointed to another brain.

"Or this one." Hawkodile said as he picked up another.

"Hold on, where did all these brains come from?" Richard asked as he glared at the scientist.

Dr. Fox scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I have a cousin who's an embalmer and mortician and for some reason, he keeps sending me these brains. I'm pretty sure that's illegal. And right now, I don't know what to do with them." She explained. "Plus he said something about these used to belong to all sorts of people."

"What kinds of people?" The bodyguard asked.

"Like thugs, serial killers, maybe a politician or two?"

Hearing that made the others gulp.

"Let's try going through each of these brains, put them in his head, and find out which is his." She suggested.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Hawkodile said.

"I say we should try my choice first." Unikitty said as she grabbed her choice of brains.

After cutting a slit, Unikitty opened up Puppycorn's head as she turned green in disgust.

"Alright, here we go." Dr. Fox said as she placed the brain in.

Once the brain was in and they closed his head, he woke up.

"Let's see if it worked." Unikitty said as she turned to him. "Puppycorn, are you okay?"

Puppycorn shot his sister a glare.

"Who are you calling Puppycorn?!" He asked harshly in a gruff, slightly-Italian accented voice. "The name's Don Ricci and this town ain't big enough for the both of us."

"What's gotten into you?" She asked fearfully.

"I think he has the brain of an Italian mafia boss!" Dr. Fox called.

"Alright, champ, step away from her." Hawkodile said as he approached him.

"You, know I hate intrusions while I'm trash-talking and since I don't see my boys anywhere. If you want a job done right do it yourself." Puppycorn, or in this case, Ricci threatened.

Before Hawkodile could say anything, Puppycorn, knocked him out with one punch. He then grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at Dr. Fox.

"I'm okay!" She called.

"Little bro, you're not being very nice!" Unikitty growled as she turned red.

When Puppycorn glared coldly at her, she immediately turned white and hid behind Richard.

"Please, don't hurt us." Richard cowered.

"I'll give you two options: Either you leave or I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." Puppycorn threatened. "However, if quotas aren't met, you'll be-"

Before he could finish, Hawkodile had woken up and knocked him out with the chair he threw. Soon, they got that brain out.

"Okay, that wasn't right." Unikitty said as she discarded the brain.

"Let's try my choice next." Dr. Fox said as they put it in.

After that, the prince woke up.

"Looks like I chose-"

Before she could finish, Puppycorn came up to them with a shotgun!

"Put your hands in the air, get down on the ground and give me your money!" He ordered.

"What are you…?" Richard tried to ask.

"I said NOW, dang it! Or do you all want your heads blown off!?" He threatened. "I'm not just a robber, I'm a murderer too."

"Okay, no need to get feisty." Dr. Fox said as they did as told.

"Now, give me all your…!"

He was cut off when Richard whacked him with a golf club.

"It had to be done." He said.

"You play golf?" Unikitty asked.

"Don't any you ever come to my tournaments?" The adviser asked.

Soon, they got that brain out.

"Well, you said that was gonna be the right brain!" Unikitty said.

"I thought it was, but yours was bad too!" Dr. Fox argued.

"Yours is worse!" Unikitty rebutted.

"I guess you're right."

"Let's try mine." Hawkodile said.

Then then put Hawkodile's choice of brain and he woke up.

"Third time's the charm." The bodyguard hoped.

Turns out, it wasn't third time's the charm. When they turned to look at him, he was playing a saxophone and was doing so with extreme proficiency.

"Looks like that belongs to a jazz musician." Hawkodile noted.

"I kind of like this Puppycorn." Richard said.

Puppycorn stopped playing and gave them a cool look.

"Thanks, man. But, the name's Benjamin Jill, but just call me Benny." He said and a low cool voice before continuing to play.

"This is my jam. I wish I had some fingers so I can snap to it." Richard said. "By the way, I'm also into Jazz."

"But, Rick, this isn't our Puppycorn." Unikitty reminded him.

Suddenly, a ceiling tile fell down and landed on his head, knocking him out.

"It sounded like it was getting to a good part." Richard lamented.

Soon, they got that brain out. Richard picked up another brain from the crate and they put that in his head.

"So far, we got a mafia boss, a serial robber and killer, and a jazz musician." Unikitty said.

After Puppycorn woke up, he roared tackled Hawkodile to the ground, where he proceeded to bend his leg all the way back.

"Tap out!" He smirked.

"I kinda like this Puppycorn!" Hawkodile strained approvingly.

"Call me the Soul Crusher!" Puppycorn said.

"Looks like that's the brain of a professional wrestler." Dr. Fox noted.

"That's not the right one." Unikitty said.

Meanwhile, Hawkodile threw Puppycorn across the room, knocking a shelf over.

"Hey, those are fragile!" The scientist scolded.

"This can't be good." Richard gulped.

Puppycorn did a pile driver. Hawkodile responded by pulling him into a headlock. Puppycorn was able to slip out and they just started shoving each other all across the room. Having had enough of this, Dr. Fox went to go get something.

"Say uncle!" Puppycorn said.

"You say uncle!" Hawkodile smirked.

Suddenly, Dr. Fox knocked the dog-unicorn hybrid out with a bat.

"Aw come on!" Hawkodile whined. "I never got to wrestle like that in a while."

"You were starting to wreck the place so let's get that brain out." Dr. Fox replied.

 **2 hours later…**

"Thank you for calling tech support, my name is Diosdado, how may I help you today?" Puppycorn said in a slight Filipino accent.

"It's another call center agent." Unikitty sighed. "I got this."

With that, she whacked him with a frying pan. They went back to the crate to see one last brain.

"There's one brain left! That must be Puppycorn's!" Unikitty squealed with sparkling eyes.

They quickly got that brain out and put that in Puppycorn's head. When he woke up however, something was off.

"Bonjour, everyone! Je suis Jean-Pierre Martin." He greeted in a French accent.

"OH, COME ON!" Unikitty roared as she turned into her angry form. "That was the last brain!"

"Zut alors! What is up with her?" Puppycorn exclaimed.

Suddenly, another ceiling tile fell on him.

"OW! What the heck?!" He said in his normal voice.

Hearing, her brother's voice, Unikitty turned back and squeezed him.

"LITTLE BRO! YOU'RE BACK!" She cheered.

"Guys, what happened?" Puppycorn asked.

"You have no idea." Dr. Fox said as they, except Puppycorn passed out.


End file.
